The following is a general description of art relevant to the present invention. None is admitted to be prior art to the invention. Generally, this art relates to observations relating to cellular senescence, and theories or hypotheses which explain such aging and the mechanisms by which cells escape senescence and immortalize.
Normal human somatic cells (e.g., fibroblasts, endothelial, and epithelial cells) display a finite replicative capacity of 50-100 population doublings characterized by a cessation of proliferation in spite of the presence of adequate growth factors. This cessation of replication in vitro, is variously referred to as cellular senescence or cellular aging, See, Goldstein, 249 Science 1129, 1990; Hayflick and Moorehead; 25 Exp. Cell Res. 585, 1961; Hayflick, ibid., 37:614, 1985; Ohno, 11 Mech. Aging Dev. 179, 1979; Ham and McKeehan, (1979) xe2x80x9cMedia and Growth Requirementsxe2x80x9d, W. B. Jacoby and I. M. Pastan (eds), in: Methods in Enzymology, Academic Press, N.Y., 58:44-93. The replicative life, span of cells is inversely proportional to the in vivo age of the donor (Martin et al., 23 Lab. Invest. 86, 1979; Goldstein et al., 64 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 155, 1969; and, Schneider and Mitsui, ibid., 73:3584, 1976), therefore cellular senescence is suggested to play an important role in aging in vivo.
Cellular immortalization (the acquisition of unlimited replicative capacity) may be thought of as an abnormal escape from cellular senescence, Shay et al., 196 Exp. Cell Res. 33, 1991. Normal human somatic cells, appear to be mortal, i.e., have finite replicative potential. In contrast, the germ line and malignant tumor cells are immortal (have indefinite proliferative potential). Human cells cultured in vitro appear to require the aid of transforming viral oncoproteins to become immortal and even then the frequency of immortalization is 10xe2x88x926 to 10xe2x88x927. Shay and Wright, 184 Exp. Cell Res. 109, 1989. A variety of hypotheses have been advanced over the years to explain the causes of cellular senescence. While examples of such hypotheses are provided below, there appears to be no consensus or universally accepted hypothesis.
For example, the free radical theory of aging suggests that free radical-mediated damage to DNA and other macromolecules is causative in critical loss of cell function (Harman, 11 J. Gerontol. 298, 1956; Harman, 16 J. Gerontol. 247, 1961). Harman says (Harman, 78 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 7124, 1981) xe2x80x9caging is largely due to free radical reaction damage . . . xe2x80x9d
Waste-product accumulation theories propose that the progressive accumulation of pigmented inclusion bodies (frequently referred to as lipofuscin) in aging cells gradually interferes with normal cell function (Strehler, 1 Adv. Geront. Res. 343, 1964; Bourne, 40 Prog. Brain Res. 187, 1973; Hayflick, 20 Exp. Gerontol. 145, 1985).
The somatic mutation theories propose that the progressive accumulation of genetic damage to somatic cells by radiation and other means impairs cell function and that without the genetic recombination that occurs, for instance, during meiosis in the germ line cells, somatic cells lack the ability to proliferate indefinitely (Burnet, xe2x80x9cIntrinsic Mutagenesisxe2x80x94A Genetic Approach to Agingxe2x80x9d, Wile, N.Y., 1976; Hayflick, 27 Exp. Gerontol. 363, 1992). Theories concerning genetically programmed senescence suggest that the expression of senescent-specific genes actively inhibit cell proliferation (Martin et al., 74 Am. J. Pathol. 137, 1974; Goldstein, 249 Science 1129, 1990).
Smith and Whitney, 207 Science 82, 1980, discuss a mechanism for cellular aging and state that their data
xe2x80x9ccompatible with the process of genetically controlled terminal differentiation . . . . The gradual decrease in proliferation potential would also be compatible with a continuous build up of damage or errors, a process that has been theorized. However, the wide variability in doubling potentials, especially in mitotic pairs, suggests an unequalled partitioning of damage or errors at division.xe2x80x9d
Shay et al., 27 Experimental Gerontology 477, 1992, and 196 Exp. Cell Res. 33, 1991 describe a two-stage model for human cell mortality to explain the ability of Simian Virus 40 T-antigen to immortalize human cells. The mortality stage 1 mechanism (M1) is the target of certain tumor virus proteins, and an independent mortality stage 2 mechanism (M2) produces crisis and prevents these tumor viruses from directly immortalizing human cells. The authors utilized T-antigen driven by a mouse mammary tumor virus promoter to cause reversible immortalization of cells. The Simian Virus 40 T-antigen is said to extend the replicative life span of human fibroblast by an additional 40-60%. The authors postulate that the M1 mechanism is overcome by T-antigen binding to various cellular proteins, or inducing new activities to repress the M1 mortality mechanism. The M2 mechanism then causes cessation of proliferation, even though the M1 mechanism is blocked. Immortality is achieved only when the M2 mortality mechanism is also disrupted.
It has also been proposed that the finite replicative capacity of cells may reflect the work of a xe2x80x9cclockxe2x80x9d linked to DNA synthesis in the telomere (end part) of the chromosomes. Olovnikov, 41 J. Theoretical Biology 181, 1973, describes the theory of marginotomy to explain the limitations of cell doubling potential in somatic cells. He states that an:
xe2x80x9cinformative oligonucleotide, built into DNA after a telogene and controlling synthesis of a repressor of differentiation, might serve as a means of counting mitosis performed in the course of morphogenesis. Marginotomic elimination of such an oligonucleotide would present an appropriate signal for the beginning of further differentiation.
Lengthening of the telogene would increase the number of possible mitoses in differentiation.xe2x80x9d
Harley et al., 345 Nature 458, 1990, state that the amount and length of telomeric DNA in human fibroblasts decreases as a function of serial passage during aging in vitro, and possibly in vivo, but do not know whether this loss of DNA has a causal role in senescence. They also state:
xe2x80x9cTumour cells are also characterized by shortened telomeres and increased frequency of aneuploidy, including telomeric associations. If loss of telomeric DNA ultimately causes cell-cycle arrest in normal cells, the final steps in this process may be blocked in immortalized cells. Whereas normal cells with relatively long telomeres and a senescent phenotype may contain little or no telomerase activity, tumour cells with short telomeres may have significant telomerase activity. Telomerase may therefore be an effective target for anti-tumour drugs.
. . .
There are a number of possible mechanisms for loss of telomeric DNA during ageing, including incomplete replication, degradation of termini (specific or nonspecific), and unequal recombination coupled to selection of cells with shorter telomeres. Two features of our data are relevant to this question. First, the decrease in mean telomere length is about 50 bp per mean population doubling and, second, the distribution does not change substantially with growth state or cell arrest. These data are most easily explained by incomplete copying of the template strands at their 3xe2x80x2 termini. But the absence of detailed information about the mode of replication or degree of recombination at telomeres means that none of these mechanisms can be ruled out. Further research is required to determine the mechanism of telomere shortening in human fibroblasts and its significance to cellular senescence.xe2x80x9d [Citations omitted.]
Hastie et al., 346 Nature 866, 1990, while, discussing colon tumor cells, state that:
xe2x80x9c[T]here is a reduction in the length of telomere repeat arrays relative to the normal colonic mucosa from the same patient.
. . .
Firm figures are not available, but it is likely that the tissues of a developed fetus result from 20-50 cell divisions, whereas several hundred or thousands of divisions have produced the colonic mucosa and blood cells of 60-year old individuals. Thus the degree of telomere reduction is more or less proportional to the number of cell divisions. It has been shown that the ends of Drosophila chromosomes without normal telomeres reduce in size by xe2x80x944 base pairs (bp) per cell division and that the ends of yeast chromosomes reduce by a similar degree in a mutant presumed to lack telomerase function. If we assume the same rate of reduction is occurring during somatic division in human tissues, then a reduction in TRA by 14 kb would mean that 3,500 ancestral cell divisions lead to the production of cells in the blood of a 60-year old individual; using estimates of sperm telomere length found elsewhere we obtain a value of 1,000-2,000. These values compare favourably with those postulated for mouse blood cells. Thus, we propose that telomerase is indeed lacking in somatic tissues. In this regard it is of interest to note that in maize, broken chromosomes are only healed in sporophytic (zygotic) tissues and not in endosperm, (terminally differentiated), suggesting that telomerase activity is lacking in the differentiated tissues.xe2x80x9d (Citations omitted.)
The authors propose that in some tumors telomerase is reactivated, as proposed for HeLa cells in culture, which are known to contain telomerase activity. But, they state:
xe2x80x9cOne alternative explanation for our observations is that in tumours the cells with shorter telomeres have a growth advantage over those with larger telomeres, a situation described for vegetative cells of tetrahymena.xe2x80x9d (Citations omitted.)
Harley, 256 Mutation Research 271, 1991, discusses observations allegedly showing that telomeres of human somatic cells act as a mitotic clock shortening with age both in vitro and in vivo in a replication dependent manner. He states:
xe2x80x9cTelomerase activation may be a late, obligate event in immortalization since many transformed cells and tumour tissues have critically short telomeres. Thus, telomere length and telomerase activity appear to be markers of the replicative history and proliferative potential of cells; the intriguing possibility remains that telomere loss is a genetic time bomb and hence causally involved in cell senescence and immortalization. Despite apparently stable telomere length in various tumour tissues or transformed cell lines, this length was usually found to be shorter than those of the tissue of origin.
These data suggest that telomerase becomes activated as a late event in cell transformation, and that cells could be viable (albeit genetically unstable) with short telomeres stably maintained by telomerase. If telomerase was constitutively present in a small fraction of normal cells, and these were the ones which survived crisis or became transformed, we would expect to find a greater frequency of transformed cells with long telomeres.xe2x80x9d[Citations omitted.]
He proposes a hypothesis for human cell aging and transformation as xe2x80x9c[a] semi-quantitative model in which telomeres and telomerase play a causal role in cell senescence and cancerxe2x80x9d and proposes a model for this hypothesis.
De Lange et al., 10 Molecular and Cellular Biology 518, 1990, generally discuss the structure of human chromosome ends or telomeres. They state:
xe2x80x9cwe do not know whether telomere reduction is strictly coupled to cellular proliferation. If the diminution results from incomplete replication of the telomere, such a coupling would be expected; however, other mechanisms, such as exonucleolytic degradation, may operate independent of cell division. In any event, it is clear that the maintenance of telomeres is impaired in somatic cells. An obvious candidate activity that may be reduced or lacking is telomerase. A human telomerase activity that can add TTAGGG repeats to G-rich primers has recently been identified (G. Morin, personal communication). Interestingly, the activity was demonstrated in extracts of HeLa cells, which we found to have exceptionally long telomeres. Other cell types have not been tested yet, but such experiments could now establish whether telomerase activity is (in part) responsible for the dynamics of human chromosome ends.xe2x80x9d
Kipling and Cooke, 347 Nature 400, 1990, indicate that mice have large telomeres and discusses this length in relationship to human telomeres. In regard to mice telomers, they state:
xe2x80x9cWhether long telomeres are a result of selection or simply a neutral change is not clear. Their size seems largely unchanged on passage to subsequent generations, as well as through somatic cell division, so it is unlikely that the extra length is a defense against rapid loss of sequence. Nor are mouse telomeres significantly reduced in size during the animal""s lifespan; a 17-month-old individual still showed normal size distribution of fragments characteristic of its strain (data not shown). This, and the much longer telomeres of this short-lived species, suggests that telomere shortening is unlikely to have any causal role in ageing in vivo, in contrast to some recent speculations. The shortening of human telomeres during ageing in vivo may instead indicate that telomere maintenance is another metabolic process that senescent cells are unable to perform as efficiently.xe2x80x9d
D""Mello and Jazwinski, 173 J. Bacteriology 6709, 1991, states:
xe2x80x9cWe propose that during the life span of an organism, telomere shortening does not play a role in the normal aging process. However, mutations or epigenetic changes that affect the activity of the telomerase, like any other genetic change, might affect the life span of the individual in which they occur.
. . .
In summary, the telomere shortening with age observed in human diploid fibroblasts may not be a universal phenomenon. Further studies are required to examine telomere length and telomerase activity not only in different cell types as they age but also in the same cell type in different organisms with differing life spans. This would indicate whether telomere shortening plays a causal role in the senescence of a particular cell type or organism.xe2x80x9d
Hiyama et al., 83 Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 159, 1992, provide findings that xe2x80x9csuggest that the reduction of telomeric repeats is related to the proliferative activity of neuroblastoma cells and seems to be a useful indicator of the aggressiveness of neuroblastoma . . . Although we do not know the mechanism of the reduction and the elongation of telomeric repeats in neuroblastoma, we can at least say that the length of telomeric repeats may be related to the progression and/or regression of neuroblastoma.xe2x80x9d
Counter et al., 11 EMBO J. 1921, 1992, state xe2x80x9closs of telomeric DNA during cell proliferation may play a role in ageing and cancer.xe2x80x9d They propose that the expression of telomerase is one of the events required for a cell to acquire immortality and note that:
This model may have direct relevance to tumourigenesis in vivo. For example, the finite lifespan of partially transformed (pre-immortal) cells which lack telomerase might explain the frequent regression of tumours after limited growth in vivo. In bypassing the checkpoint representing normal replicative senescence, transformation may confer an additional 20-40 population doubling during which an additional ≈2 kbp of telomeric DNA is lost. Since 20-40 doubling (106-1012 cells in a clonal population) potentially represents a wide range of tumour sizes, it is possible that many benign tumours may lack telomerase and naturally regress when telomeres become critically shortened. We predict that more aggressive, perhaps metastatic tumours would contain immortal cells which express telomerase. To test this hypothesis, we are currently attempting to detect telomerase in a variety of tumour tissues and to correlate activity with proliferative potential. Anti-telomerase drugs or mechanisms to repress telomerase expression could be effective agents against tumours which depend upon the enzyme for maintenance of telomeres and continued cell growth.
Levy et al., 225 J. Mol. Biol. 951, 1992 states that:
xe2x80x9cAlthough it has not been proven that telomere loss contributes to senescence of multicellular organisms, several lines of evidence suggest a causal relationship may exist.
. . .
It is also possible that telomere loss with age is significant in humans, but not in mice.xe2x80x9d [Citations omitted.]
Windle and McGuire, 33 Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research 594, 1992, discuss the role of telomeres and state that
These and other telomere studies point in a new direction regarding therapeutic targets and strategies to combat cancer. If the cell can heal broken chromosomes preventing genomic disaster, then there may be a way to facilitate or artificially create this process. This could even provide a preventive means of stopping cancer which could be particularly applicable in high risk patients. The difference in telomere length in normal versus tumor cells also suggests a strategy where the loss of telomeres is accelerated. Those cells with the shortest telomeres, such as those of tumor metastasis would be the most susceptible.xe2x80x9d
Goldstein, 249 Science 1129, 1990, discusses various theories of cellular senescence including that of attrition of telomeres. He states:
xe2x80x9cHowever, such a mechanism is not easily reconciled with the dominance of senescent HDF over young HDF in fusion hybrids, particularly in short-term heterokaryons. One could again invoke the concept of dependence and the RAD9 gene example, such that complete loss of one or a few telomeres leads to the elaboration of a negative signal that prevents initiation of DNA synthesis, thereby mimicking the differentiated state. This idea, although speculative, would not only explain senescent replicative arrest but also the chromosomal aberrations observed in senescent HDS that would specifically ensue after loss of telomeres. (Citations omitted.)
The role of telomere loss in cancer is further discussed by Jankovic et al. and Hastie et al., both at 350 Nature 1991, in which Jankovic indicates that telomere shortening is unlikely to significantly influence carcinogenesis in men and mice. Hastie et al. agree that if telomere reduction does indeed reflect cell turnover, this phenomenon is unlikely to play a role in pediatric tumors, and those of the central nervous system. Hastie et al., however, feel xe2x80x9cour most original and interesting conclusion was that telomere loss may reflect the number of cell division in a tissue history, constituting a type of clock.xe2x80x9d
Kipling and Cooke, 1 Human Molecular Genetics 3, 1992, state:
xe2x80x9cIt has been known for some years that telomeres in human germline cells (e.g. sperm) are longer than those in somatic tissue such as blood. One proposed explanation for this is the absence of telomere repeat addition (i.e. absence of telomerase activity) in somatic cells. If so, incomplete end replication would be expected to is result in the progressive loss of terminal repeats as somatic cells undergo successive rounds of division. This is xe2x80x9cindeed what appears to happen in vivo for humans, with both blood and skin cells showing shorter telomeres with increasing donor age, and telomere loss may contribute to the chromosome aberrations typically seen in senescent cells. Senescence and the measurement of cellular time is an intriguingly complex subject and it will be interesting to see to what extent telomere shortening has a causal role. The large telomeres possessed by both young and old mice would seem to preclude a simple relationship between telomere loss and ageing, but more elaborate schemes cannot be ruled out.xe2x80x9d[Citations omitted.]
Greider, 12 BioEssays 363, 1990, provides a review of the telomerase, and relationship between telomerase, and senescence. She indicates that telomerase contains an RNA component which provides a template for telomere repeat synthesis. She notes that an oligonucleotide xe2x80x9cwhich is complementary to the RNA up to and including the CAACCCCAA (SEQ ID NO: 1) sequence, competes with d(TTGGGG)n (SEQ ID NO: 2)primers and inhibits telomerase in vitroxe2x80x9d (citing Greider and Blackburn, 337 Nature 331, 1989). She also describes experiments which she believes xe2x80x9cprovide direct evidence that telomerase is involved in telomere synthesis in vivo.xe2x80x9d She goes on to state:
xe2x80x9cTelomeric restriction fragments in many transformed cell lines are much shorter than those in somatic cells.
In addition, telomere length in tumor tissues is significantly shorter than in the adjacent non-tumor tissue. When transformed cell lines are passaged in vitro there is no change in telomere length. Thus if untransformed cells lack the ability to maintain a telomere length equilibrium, most transformed cells appear to regain it and to reset the equilibrium telomere length to a size shorter than seen in most tissues in vivo. The simplest interpretation of these data is that enzymes, such as telomerase, involved in maintaining telomere length may be required for growth of transformed cells and not required for normal somatic cell viability. This suggests that telomerase may be a good target for anti-tumor drugs.xe2x80x9d [Citations omitted.]
Blackburn, 350 Nature 569, 1991, discusses the potential for drug action at telomeres stating:
xe2x80x9cThe G-rich strand of the telomere is the only essential chromosomal DNA sequence known to be synthesized by the copying of a separate RNA sequence. This unique mode of synthesis, and the special structure and behavior of telomeric DNA, suggest that telomere synthesis could be a target for selective drug action. Because telomerase activity seems to be essential for protozoans or yeast, but not apparently for mammalian somatic cells, I propose that telomerase should be explored as a target for drugs against eukaryotic pathogenic or parasitic microorganisms, such as parasitic protozoans or pathogenic yeasts. A drug that binds telomerase selectively, either through its reverse-transcriptase or DNA substrate-binding properties, should selectively act against prolonged maintenance of the dividing lower eukaryote, but not impair the mammalian host over the short term, because telomerase activity in its somatic cells may normally be low or absent. Obvious classes of drugs to investigate are those directed specifically against reverse transcriptases as opposed to other DNA or RNA polymerases, and drugs that would bind telomeric DNA itself. These could include drugs that selectively bind the GoG base-paired forms of the G-rich strand protrusions at the chromosome termini, or agents which stabilize an inappropriate GoG base-paired form, preventing it from adopting a structure necessary for proper function in vivo. Telomeres have been described as the Achilles heel of chromosomes: perhaps it is there that drug strategies should now be aimed.xe2x80x9d [Citations omitted.]
Lundblad and Blackburn, 73 Cell 347, 1993, discuss alternative pathways for maintainance of yeast telomers, and state that:
xe2x80x9c. . . the work presented in this paper demonstrates that a defect in telomere replication need not result in the death of all cells in a population, suggesting that telomere loss and its relationship to mammalian cellular senescence may have to be examined further.xe2x80x9d
Other review articles concerning telomeres include Blackburn and Szostak, 53 Ann. Rev. Biochem. 163, 1984; Blackburn, 350 Nature 569, 1991; Greider, 67 Cell 645, 1991, and Moyzis 265 Scientific American 48, 1991. Relevant articles on various aspects of telomeres include Cooke and Smith, Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Ouantitative Biology Vol. LI, pp. 213-219; Morin, 59 Cell 521, 1989; Blackburn et al., 31 Genome 553, 1989; Szostak, 337 Nature 303, 1989; Gall, 344 Nature 108, 1990; Henderson et al., 29 Biochemistry 732, 1990; Gottschling et al., 63 Cell 751, 1990; Harrington and Grieder, 353 Nature 451, 1991; Muller et al., 67 Cell 815, 1991; Yu and Blackburn, 67 Cell 823, 1991; and Gray et al., 67 Cell 807, 1991. Other articles or discussions of some relevance include Lundblad and Szostak, 57 Cell 633, 1989; and Yu et al., 344 Nature 126, 1990.
This invention concerns methods for therapy and diagnosis of cellular senescence and immortalization utilizing techniques associated with control of telomere length and telomerase activity. Therapeutic strategies of this invention include reducing the rate or absolute amount of telomere repeat length loss or increasing the telomere repeat length during cell proliferation, thereby providing for the postponement of cellular senescence and reducing the level of chromosomal fusions and other chromosomal aberrations. In addition, inhibition of telomerase activity in vivo or in vitro may be used to control diseases associated with cell immortality, such as neoplasia, and pathogenic parasites.
Applicant has determined that the inhibition of telomere shortening in a cell in vitro is causally related to increasing the length of the replicative lifespan of that cell. Applicant has also determined that inhibition of telomerase activity in a cell in vitro is causally related to reducing the ability of that cell to proliferate in an immortal manner. Thus, applicant is the first to provide data which clearly indicates that inhibition of telomere shortening in vivo or in vitro, and that inhibition of telomerase activity in vivo or in vitro, is therapeutically beneficial. Prior to applicants experiments, as indicated above, there was no consensus by those in the art that one could predict that such experiments would provide the data observed by applicant, or that such manipulations would have therapeutic utility.
The invention also concerns the determination of cellular status by diagnostic techniques that analyze telomere length and telomerase activity, as a diagnostic of cellular capacity for proliferation. Assays for telomere length are performed to provide useful information on the relative age and remaining proliferative capability of a wide variety of cell types in numerous tissues. Sequences are also described from the telomeres of budding yeasts which are highly variable from strain to strain and provide sequences for oligonucleotide probes that would enable the rapid identification of yeast strains, and in the case of human and veterinary pathogens, the diagnosis of the strain of the pathogen.
Telomerase activity and the presence of the enzyme is used as a marker for diagnosing and staging neoplasia and detecting pathogenic parasites. Applicant""s experiments have, for the first time, determined a correlation between telomerase activity and the tumor cell phenotype, the hematopoetic stem cell phenotype, as well as a correlation between telomere length and the in vivo aged status of cells. As noted above, there was no consensus in the art that one could predict that such a relationship existed. In contrast, applicant has defined this relationship, and thus has now defined useful diagnostic tools by which to determine useful clinical data, such as to define a therapeutic protocol, or the futility of such a protocol to diagnose disease, or to predict the prognosis of a disease.
Thus, in a first aspect, the invention features methods for the treatment of a condition associated with cellular senescence or increased rate of proliferation of a cell (e.g., telomere repeat loss associated with cell proliferation in the absence of telomerase). A first method involves administering to the cell a therapeutically effective amount of an agent active to reduce loss of telomeric repeats during its proliferation. Such therapeutics may be especially applicable to conditions of increased rate of cell proliferation.
By xe2x80x9cincreased rate of proliferationxe2x80x9d of a cell is meant that the cell has a higher rate of cell division compared to normal cells of that cell type, or compared to normal cells within other individuals of that cell type. Examples of such cells include the CD4+ cells of HIV-infected individuals (see example below), connective tissue fibroblasts associated with degenerative joint diseases, retinal pigmented epithelial cells associated with age-related macular degeneration, dermal fibroblasts from sun-exposed skin, astrocytes associated with Alzheimer""s Disease and endothelial cells associated with atherosclerosis (see example below). In each case, one particular type of cell or a group of cells is found to be replicating at an increased level compared to surrounding cells in those tissues, or compared to normal individuals, e.g., in the case of CD4+ cells, individuals not infected with the HIV virus. Thus, the invention features administering to those cells an agent which reduces loss of telomere length in those cells while they proliferate, or reverses the loss by the re-expression of telomerase activity. The agent itself need not slow the proliferation process, but rather, allow that proliferation process to continue for more cell divisions than would be observed in the absence of the agent. The agent may also be useful to slow telomere repeat loss occurring during normal aging (wherein the cells are proliferating at a normal rate and undergoing senescence late in life), and for reducing telomere repeat loss while expanding cell number ex vivo for cell-based therapies, e.g., bone marrow transplantation following gene therapy.
As described herein, useful agents can be readily identified by those of ordinary skill in the art using routine screening procedures. For example, a particular cell having a known telomere length is chosen and allowed to proliferate, and the length of telomere is measured during proliferation. Agents which are shown to reduce the loss of telomere length during such proliferation are useful in this invention. Particular examples of such agents are provided below. For example, oligonucleotides which are able to promote synthesis of DNA at the telomere ends are useful in this invention. In addition, telomerase may be added to a cell either by gene therapy techniques, or by introducing the enzyme itself or its equivalent into a cell, e.g., by injection or lipofection.
A second method for the treatment of cellular senescence involves the use of an agent to derepress telomerase in cells where the enzyme is normally repressed. Telomerase activity is not detectable in any normal human somatic cells other than certain hemapoietic stem cells in vitro, but is detectable in cells that have abnormally reactivated the enzyme during the transformation of a normal cell into an immortal tumor cell. Telomerase activity may therefore be appropriate only in germ line cells and some stem cell populations such as hematopoetic stem cells. Since the loss of telomeric repeats leading to senescence in somatic cells is occuring due to the absence of adequate telomerase activity, agents that have the effect of activating telomerase would have the effect of adding arrays of telomeric repeats to telomeres, thereby imparting to mortal somatic cells increased replicative capacity, and imparting to senescent cells the ability to proliferate and appropriately exit the cell cycle (in the absence of growth factor stimulation with associated appropriate regulation of cell cycle-linked genes typically inappropriately expressed in senescence e.g., collagenase, urokinase, and other secreted proteases and protease inhibitors). Such factors to derepress telomerase may be administered transiently or chronically to increase telomere length, and then removed, thereby allowing the somatic cells to again repress the expression of the enzyme utilizing the natural mechanisms of repression.
Such activators of telomerase may be found by screening techniques utilizing human cells that have the M1 mechanism of senescence abrogated by means of the expression of SV40 T-antigen. Such cells when grown to crisis, wherein the M2 mechanism is preventing their growth, will proliferate in response to agents that derepress telomerase. Such activity can be scored as the incorporation of radiolabeled nucleotides or proliferating clones can be selected for in a colony forming assay.
Such activators of telomerase would be useful as therapeutic agents to forestall and reverse cellular senescence, including but not limited to conditions associated with cellular senescence, e.g., (a) cells with replicative capacity in the central nervous system, including astrocytes, endothelial cells, and fibroblasts which play a role in such age-related diseases as Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, and stroke, (b) cells with finite replicative capacity in the integument, including fibroblasts, sebaceous gland cells, melanocytes, keratinocytes, Langerhan""s cells, and hair follicle cells which may play a role in age-related diseases of the integument such as dermal atrophy, elastolysis and skin wrinkling, sebaceous gland hyperplasia, senile lentigo, graying of hair and hair loss, chronic skin ulcers, and age-related impairment of wound healing, (c) cells with finite replicative capacity in the articular cartilage, such as chondrocytes and lacunal and synovial fibroblasts which play a role in degenerative joint disease, (d) cells with finite replicative capacity in the bone, such as osteoblasts, bone marrow stromal fibroblasts, and osteoprogenitor cells which play a role in osteoporosis, (e) cells with finite replicative capacity in the immune system such as B and T lymphocytes, monocytes, neutrophils, eosinophils, basophils, NK cells and their respective progenitors, which may play a role in age-related, immune system impairment, (f) cells with a finite replicative capacity in the vascular system including endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, and adventitial fibroblasts which may play a role in age-related diseases of the vascular system including atherosclerosis, calcification, thrombosis, and aneurysms, and (g) cells with finite replicative capacity in the eye such as pigmented epithelium and vascular endothelial cells which may play an important role in age-related macular degeneration.
In a second aspect, the invention features a method for treatment of a condition associated with an elevated level of telomerase activity within a cell. The method involves administering to that cell a therapeutically effective amount of an inhibitor of telomerase activity.
The level of telomerase activity can be measured as described below, or by any other existing methods or equivalent methods. By xe2x80x9celevated levelxe2x80x9d of such activity is meant that the absolute level of telomerase activity in the particular cell is elevated compared to normal cells in that individual, or compared to normal cells in other individuals not suffering from the condition. Examples of such conditions include cancerous conditions, or conditions associated with the presence of cells which are not normally present in that individual, such as protozoan parasites or opportunistic pathogens, which require telomerase activity for their continued replication. Administration of an inhibitor can be achieved by any desired means well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In addition, the term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of an inhibitor is a well recognized phrase. The amount actually applied will be dependent upon the individual or animal to which treatment is to be applied, and will preferably be an optimized amount such that an inhibitory effect is achieved without significant side-effects (to the extent that those can be avoided by use of the inhibitor). That is, if effective inhibition can be achieved with no side-effects with the inhibitor at a certain concentration, that concentration should be used as opposed to a higher concentration at which side-effects may become evident. If side-effects are unavoidable, however, the minimum amount of inhibitor that is necessary to achieve the inhibition desired may have to be used.
By xe2x80x9cinhibitorxe2x80x9d is simply meant any reagent, drug or chemical which is able to inhibit a telomerase activity in vitro, or in vivo. Such inhibitors can be readily identified using standard screening protocols in which a cellular extract or other preparation having telomerase activity is placed in contact with a potential inhibitor, and the level of telomerase activity measured in the presence or absence of the inhibitor, or in the presence of varying amounts of inhibitor. In this way, not only can useful inhibitors be identified, but the optimum level of such an inhibitor can be determined in vitro for further testing in vivo.
One example of a suitable telomerase inhibitor assay is carried out in 96-well microtiter plates. One microtiter plate is used to make dilutions of the test compounds, while another plate is used for the actual assay. Duplicate reactions of each sample are performed. A mixture is made containing the appropriate amount of buffer, template oligonucleotide, and Tetrahymena or human telomerase extract for the number of the samples to be tested, and aliquots are placed in the assay plate. The test compounds are added individually and the plates are pre-incubated at 30xc2x0 C. 32P-dGTP is then added and the reaction allowed to proceed for 10 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. The total volume of each reaction is 10 xcexcl. The reaction is then terminated by addition of Tris and EDTA, and half the volume (5 xcexcl) spotted onto DE81 filter paper. The samples are allowed to air dry, and the filter paper is rinsed in 0.5 M NaPhosphate several times to wash away the unincorporated labeled nucleotide. After drying, the filter paper is exposed to a phosphor imaging plate and the amount of signal quantitated. By comparing the amount of signal for each of the test samples to control samples, the percent of inhibition can be determined.
Another example of a suitable telomerase inhibitor assay is carried out in 96-well microtiter plates. One microtiter plate is used to make dilutions of the test compounds, while another plate is used for the actual assay. Duplicate reactions of each sample are performed. A mixture is made containing the appropriate amount of buffer, nucleotides, biotintylated template oligonucleotide, and Tetrahymena or human telomerase extract for the number of the samples to be tested, and aliquots are placed in the assay plate. The test compounds are added individually. The reaction allowed to proceed for 60 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. The total volume of each reaction is 40 xcexcl. The reaction is then terminated, treated with proteinase K, transferred to a streptavadin coated microtiter plate and washed. Bound products are hybridized with 32-P labeled probe complementary to the extended telomeric sequences and washed extensively. Bound probe is then quantified and by comparing the amount of signal for each of the test samples to the control smaples, the percent of inhibition can be determined.
In addition, a large number of potentially useful inhibitors can be screened in a single test, since it is inhibition of telomerase activity that is desired. Thus, if a panel of 1,000 inhibitors is to be screened, all 1,000 inhibitors can potentially be placed into microtiter wells. If such an inhibitor is discovered, then the pool of 1,000 can be subdivided into 10 pools of 100 and the process repeated until an individual inhibitor is identified. As discussed herein, one particularly useful set of inhibitors includes oligonucleotides which are able to either bind with the RNA present in telomerase or able to prevent binding of that RNA to its DNA target or one of the telomerase protein components. Even more preferred are those oligonucleotides which cause inactivation or cleavage of the RNA present in a telomerase. That is, the oligonucleotide is chemically modified or has enzyme activity which causes such cleavage. The above screening may include screening of a pool of many different such oligonucleotide sequences. In addition, oligopeptides with random sequences can be screened to discover peptide inhibitors of telomerase or the orientation of functional groups that inhibit telomerase that, in turn, may lead to a small molecule inhibitor.
In addition, a large number of potentially useful compounds can be screened in extracts from natural products. Sources of such extracts can be from a large number of species of fungi, actinomyces, algae, insects, protozoa, plants, and bacteria. Those extracts showing inhibitory activity can then be analyzed to isolate the active molecule.
In related aspects, the invention features pharmaceutical compositions which include therapeutically effective amounts of the inhibitors or agents described above, in pharmaceutically acceptable buffers much as described below. These pharmaceutical compositions may include one or more of these inhibitors or agents, and be co-administered with other drugs. For example, AZT is commonly used for treatment of HIV, and may be co-administered with an inhibitor or agent of the present invention.
In a related aspect, the invention features a method for extending the ability of a cell to replicate. In this method, a replication-extending amount of an agent which is active to reduce loss of telomere length within the cell is provided during cell replication. As will be evident to those of ordinary skill in the art, this agent is similar to that useful for treatment of a condition associated with an increased rate of proliferation of a cell. However, this method is useful for the treatment of individuals not suffering from any particular condition, but in which one or more cell types are limiting in that patient, and whose life can be extended by extending the ability of those cells to continue replication. That is, the agent is added to delay the onset of cell senescence characterized by the inability of that cell to replicate further in an individual. One example of such a group of cells includes lymphocytes present in patients suffering from Downs Syndrome (although treatment of such cells may also be useful in individuals not identified as suffering from any particular condition or disease, but simply recognizing that one or more cells, or collections of cells are becoming limiting in the life span of that individual).
It is notable that administration of such inhibitors or agents is not expected to be detrimental to any particular individual. However, should gene therapy be used to introduce a telomerase into any particular cell population, or other means be used to reversibly de-repress telomerase activity in somatic cells, care should be taken to ensure that the activity of that telomerase is carefully regulated, for example, by use of a promoter which can be regulated by the nutrition of the patient. Thus, for example, the promoter may only be activated when the patient eats a particular nutrient or pharmaceutical, and is otherwise inactive. In this way, should the cell population become malignant, that individual may readily inactivate telomerase of the cell and cause it to become mortal simply by no longer eating that nutrient or pharmaceutical.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method for diagnosis of a condition in a patient associated with an elevated level of telomerase activity within a cell. The method involves determining the presence or amount of telomerase within the cells in that patient.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method for diagnosis of a condition associated with an increased rate of proliferation in that cell in an individual or a condition in which the normal rate of proliferation has led to replicative senescence as a result of normal aging. Specifically, the method involves determining the length of telomeres within the cell.
Some of the various conditions for which diagnosis is possible are described above. As will be exemplified below, many methods exist for measuring the presence or amount of telomerase within a cell in a patient, and for determining the length of telomeres within the cell. It will be evident that the presence or amount of telomerase may be determined within an individual cell, and for any particular telomerase activity (whether it be caused by one particular enzyme or a plurality of enzymes). Those in the art can readily formulate antibodies or their equivalent to distinguish between each type of telomerase present within a cell, or within an individual. In addition, the length of telomeres can be determined as an average length, or as a range of lengths much as described below. Each of these measurements will, give precise information regarding the status of any particular individual.
Thus, applicant""s invention has two prongsxe2x80x94a therapeutic and a diagnostic prong. These will now be discussed in detail.
The therapeutic prong of the invention is related to the now clear observation that the ability of a cell to remain immortal lies in the ability of that cell to maintain or increase the telomere repeat length of chromosomes within that cell. Such a telomere repeat length can be maintained by the presence of sufficient activity of telomerase, or an equivalent enzyme, within the cell. Thus, therapeutic approaches to reducing the potential of a cell to remain immortal focus on the inhibition of telomerase or equivalent activity within those cells in which it is desirable to cause cell death. Examples of such cells include cancerous cells, which are one example of somatic cells which have regained the ability to express telomerase, and have become immortal. Applicant has now shown that such cells can be made mortal once more by inhibition of telomerase activity. As such, inhibition can be achieved in a multitude of ways including, as illustrated below, the use of oligonucleotides which, in some manner, block the ability of telomerase to extend telomeres in vivo.
Thus, oligonucleotides can be designed either to bind to a telomere (to block the ability of telomerase to bind to that telomere, and thereby extend that telomere), or to bind to the resident oligonucleotide (RNA) present in telomerase to thereby block telomerase activity on any nucleic acid (telomere) or to the mRNA encoding telomerase protein components to block expression of those proteins and hence telomerase activity. Such oligonucleotides may be formed from naturally occurring nucleotides, or may include modified nucleotides to either increase the stability of the therapeutic agent, or cause permanent inactivation of the telomerase, e.g., the positioning of a chain terminating nucleotide at the 3xe2x80x2 end of the molecule of a nucleotide with a reactive group capable of forming a covalent bond with telomerase. Such molecules may also include ribozyme sequences. In addition, non-oligonucleotide based therapies can be readily devised by screening for those molecules which have an ability to inhibit telomerase activity in vitro, and then using those molecules in vivo. Such a screen is readily performed and will provide a large number of useful therapeutic molecules. These molecules may be used for treatment of cancers, of any type, including solid tumors and leukemias (including those in which cells are immortalized, including: apudoma, choristoma, branchioma, malignant carcinoid syndrome, carcinoid heart disease, carcinoma (e.g., Walker, basal cell, basosquamous, Brown-Pearce, ductal, Ehrlich tumor, in si tu, Krebs 2 merkel cell, mucinous, non-small cell lung, oat cell, papillary, scirrhous, bronchiolar, bronchogenic, squamous cell, and transitional cell), histiocytic disorders, leukemia (e.g., b-cell, mixed-cell, null-cell, T-cell, T-cell chronic, HTLV-II-associated, lyphocytic acute, lymphocytic chronic, mast-cell, and myeloid), histiocytosis malignant, Hodgkin""s disease, immunoproliferative small, non-Hodgkins lymphoma, plasmacytoma, reticuloendotheliosis, melanoma, chondroblastoma, chondroma, chondrosarcoma, fibroma, fibrosarcoma, giant cell tumors, histiocytotia, lipoma, liposarcoma, mesothelioma, myxoma, myxosarcoma, osteoma, osteosarcoma, Ewing""s sarcoma, synovioma, adenofibroma, adenolymphoma, carcinosarcoma, chordoma, craniopharyngioma, dysgerminoma, hamartoma, mesenchymoma, mesonephroma, myosarcoma, ameloblastoma, cementoma, odontoma, teratoma, thymoza, trophoblastic tumor, adenocarcinoma, adenona, cholangioma, cholesteatoma, cylindroma, cystadenocarcinoma, cystadenoma, granulosa cell tumor, gynandroblastoma, hepatoma, hidradenoma, islet cell tumor, leydig cell tumor, papilloma, sertoli cell tumor, theca cell tumor, leiomyoma, leiomyosarcoma, myoblastoma, myoma, myosarcoma, rhabdomyoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, ependymoma, ganglioneuroma, glioma, medulloblastoma, meningioma, neurilemmoma, neuroblastoma, neuroepithelioma, neurofibroma, neuroma, paraganglioma, paraganglioma nonchromaffin, angiokeratoma, angiolymphoid hyperplasia with eosinophilia, angioma sclerosing, angiomatosis, glomangioma, hemangioendothelioma, hemangioma, hemangiopericytoma, namangiosarcoma, lymphangioma, lymphaingiomyoma, lymphangiosarcoma, pinealoma, carcinosarcoma, chondrosarcoma, cystosarcoma phyllodes, fibrosarcoma, hemangiosarcoma, leiomyosarcoma, leukosarcoma, liposarcoma, lymphangiosarcoma, myosarcoma, myxosarcoma, ovarian carcinoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, sarcoma (e.g., Ewing""s, experimental, Kaposi""s, and mast-cell), neoplasms (e.g., bone, breast, digestive system, colorectal, liver, pancreatic, pituitary, testicular, orbital, head and neck, central nervous system, acoustic, pelvic, respiratory tract, and urogenital), neurofibromatosis, and cervical dysplasia), and for treatment of other conditions in which cells have become immortalized.
Applicant has also determined that it is important to slow the loss of telomere sequences, in particular, cells in association with certain diseases (although such treatment is not limited to this, and can be used in normal aging and ex vivo treatments). For example, some diseases are manifest by the abnormally fast rate of proliferation of one or more particular groups of cells. Applicant has determined that it is the senescence of those groups of cells at an abnormally early age that eventually leads to disease in that patient. One example of such a disease is AIDS, in which death is caused by the early senescence of CD4+ cells. It is important to note that such cells age, not because of abnormal amount of loss of telomere sequences per cell doubling (although this may be a factor), but rather because the replicative rate of the CD4+ cells is increased such that telomere attrition is caused at a greater rate than normal for that group of cells. Thus, applicant provides therapeutic agents which can be used for treatment of such diseases, and also provides a related diagnostic procedure by which similar diseases can be detected so that appropriate therapeutic protocols can be devised and followed.
Specifically, the loss of telomeres within any particular cell population can be reduced by provision of an oligonucleotide which reduces the extent of telomere attrition during cell division, and thus increases the number of cell divisions that may occur before a cell becomes senescent. Other reagents, for example, telomerase, or its mRNAs or its genes, may be provided to a cell in order to reduce telomere loss, add telomeric repeats, or to make that cell immortal. Other enzymatic activities may be used to enhance the lengthening of telomeres within such cells, for example, by providing certain viral reverse transcriptases and an RNA template for the C-rich telomerase repeat sequence which can function to synthesize telomere sequences within a cell. In addition, equivalent such molecules, or other molecules may be readily screened to determine those that will reduce loss of telomeres or activate telomerase. Such screens may occur in vitro, and the therapeutic agents discovered by such screening utilized in the above method in vivo.
Other therapeutic treatments relate to the finding of unusual telomeric DNA sequences in a group of fungi, specifically a group of budding yeasts that includes some pathogensxe2x80x94Candida albicans, Candida tropicalis and Candida paratropicalisxe2x80x94as well as nonpathogenic fungi. These results are described in more detail below. Drugs or chemical agents can be used to specifically exploit the unusual nature of the telomeric DNA of fungi. This includes the introduction of antisense polynucleotides specific to the telomeric repeat DNA sequences, in order to block telomere synthesis in these and any related pathogens. Such a block will lead to fungal death.
This approach is advantageous because of the unusual nature of the telomeric DNA in these fungi. The unusually high DNA sequence complexity of the telomeric repeats of these fungi provides specificity, and potential for minimal side effects, of the antifungal agent or the antisense DNA or RNA.
Agents that are potentially useful antifungal agents include: AZT, d4T, ddI, ddC, and ddA. The telomere synthesis of these fungi is expected to show differential inhibition to these drugs, and in some cases to be more sensitive than the telomere synthesis in the human or other animal or plant host cells.
We performed a preliminary test of the use of antisense techniques in living fungal cells. A stretch of 40 bp of telomeric DNA sequence, imbedded in a conserved sequence flanking a region of Candida albicans chromosomal DNA, was introduced on a circular molecule into Candida albicans cells. The transformed cells had high copy numbers of the introduced telomeric DNA sequence. 10% of the transformants exhibited greatly (xcx9c3-fold) increased length of telomeric DNA. This result indicates that telomeric DNA can be modulated in vivo by introduction of telomeric sequence polynucleotides into cells. This demonstrates the need to test a particular oligonucleotide to ensure that it has the desired activity.
With regard to diagnostic procedures, examples of such procedures become evident from the discussion above with regard to therapy. Applicant has determined that the length of the telomere is indicative of the life expectancy of a cell containing that telomere, and of an individual composed of such cells. Thus, the length of a telomere is directly correlated to the life span of an individual cell. As discussed above, certain populations of cells may lose telomeres at a greater rate than the other cells within an individual, and those cells may thus become age-limiting within an individual organism. However, diagnostic procedures can now be developed (as described herein) which can be used to indicate the potential life span of any individual cell type, and to follow telomere loss so that a revised estimate to that life span can be made with time.
In certain diseases, for example AIDS, as discussed above, it would, of course, be important to follow the telomere length in CD4+ cells and cells sharing its hematopoietic lineage. In addition, the recognition that CD4+ cells are limiting in such individuals allows a therapeutic protocol to be devised in which CD4+ cells can be removed from the individual at an early age when AIDS is first detected, stored in a bank, and then reintroduced into the individual at a later age when that individual no longer has the required CD4+ cells available. These cells can be expanded in number in the presence of agents which slow telomere repeat loss, e.g., C-rich telomeric oligonucleotides or agents to transiently de-repress telomerase to ensure that cells re-administered to the individual have maximum replicative capacity. Thus, an individual""s life can be extended by a protocol involving continued administration of that individual""s limiting cells at appropriate time points. These appropriate points can be determined by following CD4+ cell senescence, or by determining the length of telomeres within such CD4+ cells (as an indication of when those cells will become senescent). In the case of AIDS, there may be waves of senescent telomere length in peripheral blood lymphocytes with bone marrow stem cells still having replicative capacity. In this way, rather than wait until a cell becomes senescent (and thereby putting an individual at risk of death) telomere length may be followed until the length is reduced below that determined to be pre-senescent, and thereby the timing of administration of new CD4+ cells or colony stimulating factors can be optimized.
A number of similar therapeutic protocols can be used. Early passage cells (i.e., cells which have undergone few divisions, and thus have long telomeres) can be isolated from the tissue of donors, and prepared for reintroduction to the donor. The cells with the greatest replicative capacity can be isolated by using telomere length as a marker of replicative capacity. The cells can then be grown-up in a culture medium which slows the replicative senescence of these cells. For example, such a medium could contain a C-rich (CTR) terminal repeat sequence. This oligonucleotide slows the loss of telomere repeats and extends the replicative capacity of cells. Such growth is beneficial because in the absence of factors which slow cellular senescence, the cells would senesce in vitro. In addition, telomerase activity can be added to such cells to increase telomerase length and thereby increase the replicative capacity of the cells.
This procedure can be applied to several different tissues. For example, this therapeutic procedure could be applied to bone marrow stem cells, which applicant believes have finite replicative capacity. Numerous kinds of ex-vivo cell therapies using bone marrow stem cells are currently under development. Many of these are designed in order to perform gene therapy on the explanted cells, expand the clones that have incorporated the genetic construct, and then to reintroduce the altered cells. The procedure described above allows one to isolate the stem cells with the introduced construct which have the greatest replicative capacity, and thus would reduce the consequences of replicative senescence. Since bone marrow stem cells and related hematopoietic stem cells possess telomerase activity (FIG. 41) telomerase activity provides a novel means of identifying these stem cells in a mixed population of bone marrow or peripheral blood cells.
This procedure as applied to bone marrow stem cells is also of benefit apart from gene therapy protocols. For example, in cases where an individual is suffering from a disease linked to an immune system undergoing replicative senescence, e.g. normal aging, or cases where the immune system has been severely and chronically stressed, e.g. HIV infection, it may be desirable to isolate bone marrow stem cells, amplify them in the presence of factors that slow or reverse replicative senescence, and reintroduce them to reconstitute the immune system. Other examples include treatment of muscular dystrophy by use of muscle satellite cells treated as described herein.
The described therapeutic procedure for the preparation of cells for reintroduction to donors can also be applied to dermal fibroblasts. Young or early passage fibroblasts can be isolated from old by means of monoclonal antibodies or electrophoretic mobility and a computerized laser scanner (e.g., ACAS Machine 570 Interactive Laser Cytometer manufactured by Meridian Instruments, Inc.). The replicative capacity of clones of these cells can then be determined by either of two methods. The first of these methods uses telomere length to predict replicative capacity, as described above. In the second method, the isolated fibroblasts are assayed for relative levels of collagenase activity or other gene products altered with cell senescence (e.g., stromelysin, plasminogen activator, lysosomal hydrolases such as xcex2-D-galadosidase, EPC-1). Cellular senescence of dermal fibroblasts correlates with an increased production of collagenase activity. Thus, the clones of cells with the greatest replicative capacity can be identified by either of these methods. The cells can then be subcultured in a culture medium which slows the replicative senescence of these cells until sufficient numbers of cells are obtained. The cells are then recombined with autologous matrix proteins obtained from these cells, and the resulting living cell/protein matrix is injected into dermal skin wrinkles for the permanent restoration of skin contour. This method has the advantage of removing the possibility of immune rejection of foreign protein or heterologous cells. Also, the inclusion of selected young cells will stabilize the injected matrix in a manner similar to the way young cells normally maintain dermal protein in young skin. Such young cells have low proteinase activity and thus are less likely to destroy the matrix needed to maintain the cell structure. This procedure can also be applied to the preparation of young skin matrix to be implanted in regions of burned skin to improve wound healing.
This procedure can also be used to isolate early passage cells for cell-based therapies from other tissues, for example, osteoblasts to treat osteoporosis, retinal pigmented epithelial cells for age-related macular-degeneration, chondroctes for osteoarthritis, and so on.
Thus, the diagnostic procedures of this invention include procedures in which telomere length in different cell populations is measured to determine whether any particular cell population is limiting in the life span of an individual, and then determining a therapeutic protocol to insure that such cells are no longer limiting to that individual. In addition, such cell population may be specifically targeted by specific drug administration to insure that telomere length loss is reduced, as discussed above.
Other diagnostic procedures include measurement of telomerase activity as an indication of the presence of immortal cells within an individual. A more precise measurement of such immortality is the presence of the telomerase enzyme itself. Such an enzyme can be readily detected using standard procedures, including assay of telomerase activities, but also by use of antibodies to telomerase, or by use of oligonucleotides that hybridize to the nucleic acid (template RNA) present in telomerase, or DNA or RNA probes for the mRNAs of telomerase proteins. Immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization techniques allow the precise identification of telomerase positive cells in histological specimens for diagnostic and prognostic tests. The presence of telomerase is indicative of cells which are immortal and frequently metastatic, and such a diagnostic allows pinpointing of such metastatic cells, much as CD44 is alleged to do. See, Leff, 3(217) BioWorld Today 1, 3, 1992.
It is evident that the diagnostic procedures of the present invention provide the first real method for determining how far certain individuals have progressed in a certain disease. For example, in the AIDS disease, this is the first effective methodology which allows prior determination of the time at which an HIV positive individual will become immunocompromised. This information is useful for determining the timing of administration of prophylaxis for opportunistic infections such as ketoconazole administration, and will aid in development of new drug regimens or therapies. In addition, the determination of the optimum timing of administration of certain drugs will reduce the cost of treating an individual, reduce the opportunity for the drug becoming toxic to the individual, and reduce the potential for the individual developing resistance to such a drug.
In other related aspects, the invention features a method for treatment of a disease or condition associated with cell senescence, by administering a therapeutically effective amount of an agent active to derepress telomerase in senescing cells. A related aspect involves screening for a telomerase derepression agent by contacting a potential agent with a cell lacking telomerase activity, and determining whether the agent increases the level of telomerase activity, e.g., by using a cell expressing an inducible T antigen. Such an assay allows rapid screening of agents which are present in combinatorial libraries, or known to be carcinogens.
Applicant recognizes that known agents may be useful in treatment of cancers since they are active at telomerase itself, or at the gene expressing the telomerase. Thus, such agents can be identified in this invention as useful in the treatment of diseases or conditions for which they were not previously known to be efficacious. Indeed, agents which were previously thought to lack utility because they have little if any effect on cell viability after only 24-48 hours of treatment, can be shown to have utility if they are active on telomerase in vivo, and thus affect cell viability only after several cell divisions.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.